Fast& Furious Bonnie&Clyde
by Chevy67
Summary: Takes place during Fast&Furious a diffrent take on the movie


I was the first on the first to see the burning wreak of what was left of the Roadrunner. Maybe I should explain I was on my back to LA after Mia called saying Letty was missing. I sat in the waiting room in the hospital; Letty was in surgery from the crash and a bullet to the chest. The hours slipped by slowly. When I saw Dom again I was going to kill him.

I most of fallen asleep when my cell rang. I awoke abrupt pulling my cell from cargo pants pocket it read Mia on the screen.

"Yea Mia" I groggily said

"Xan have you found Letty" Mia said

"You can stop worrying I found her" I replied

"Where is she" Mia asked

"In hospital" I said

"What happened" Mia asked

"Car Crash and had a bullet to the chest" I said

"Is she alright" Mia half mumbled?

"She's still in surgery, I call you when I know more" I hung up

I sat there for an hour or more before the surgeon walked down the hallway.

"Mr Ortiz, I'm Dr Sanchez the head surgeon" the surgeon said

"How is she "I asked?

"Miss Ortiz is in a stable condition and was very lucky she had some enteral bleeding, three broken ribs, a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises."Dr Sanchez said

"And the bullet wound" I asked

"The bullet wound was not life threatening it did cause some enteral bleeding" Dr Sanchez said

"Can I see her" I asked

"Yes you are family" Dr Sanchez asked

"I'm her older brother" I said

_"Dr Sanchez to the emergencies room" _

I watched as he left. I walked off in the direction of Letty's room.I don't know how long I sat by her bed side for it must have been two hours at most. A nurse walked into the room to check on Letty. I fell asleep again and was awakening at about 5:25 AM. The door opened Mia walked into the room. I sat up as Mia walked to the other side of the room. The hours passed Mia had fallen asleep. A Doctor walked into the room.

"Mr Ortiz" it was Dr Sanchez

"Dr Sanchez" I got up from the chair

"We've done some test" Dr Sanchez said

"Is there anything wrong" I asked

"It aperies that your sister is three months pregnant" Dr Sanchez said

I could not stop my mouth opening in shook. Dr Sanchez was called away on something and left the room. I left Mia with Letty while I went outside for a smoke. I leant against the wall taking a drag from the cigarette. I looked up to see our old man. The last time I saw Jose was at Diego funeral. It hadn't just been Jesse who had died in the drive by shooting I had lost my little brother that day.

"What the fuck do you want" I snarled at him

"Alejandro just hear me please "He pleaded

"Why the fuck should I hear what you have to say, you wised it was me who died that day not Diego" I snapped

I drove to the cemetery. I walked along the row of graves i came to Jesse's and Diego's. I looked down.

_In Loving Memory_

_Diego Rico Ortiz_

_15th January 1984 to 19th March 2001_

_Loving Son and Brother_

_In Loving Memory_

_Jesse Mitchel Harris_

_25th June 1979 to 19th March 2001_

_Loving Son, Friend_

I knelt down beside my brother's and best friend's grave. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned my head to see Vince standing behind me.

"Hey Brotha what you doing in LA" Vince asked

"Letty's in hospital because of that fucking asshole" I stood up

"What Dom do this time "Vince Asked?

"Left Letty on her own in D.R" I said

"Dom was always a dickhead when it came to Letty" Vince said

"Yea you think he would learn after ten years" I said

Hey Xan you going back to the hospital "Vince asked

"Yea I am but I have to get a new car for Letty" I said

We drove to an empty warehouse on the edge of LA. I opened the door. Vince eyes landed on a 67 Chevy Nova. I laugh to myself I threw him the keys. Vince looked towards one of the covered cars. It was the Busters Supra. I grabbed the keys to a 05 Ford Shelby GT500. It was red with black stock stripes. It ran abour 669BHP.

"V you drive the GT500 to Fort I'll follow you " I said

"Alright Brotha" Vince said

After dropping the GT500 at the fort we headed back to the hospital. We walked down the hall way towards Letty's room we heard shouting. We found Mia waiting outside Letty's room.

"Hey Mia what's all the shouting about" Vince asked

"Xan and Letty's dad is here" Mia explained

"Why would that bastard be here, last time I heard he hates both Xander and Letty because of Deg" Vince said

Jose walked out of Letty's room and walked down the hallway without looking back at us. I walked into the room with Vince and Mia. Letty was sitting up with right arm in a sling.


End file.
